codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suzaku Kururugi
Motives This page fails to mention Suzaku's stated (in the episode where he puts Lelouch on the phone with Nunnally) goal of becoming Knight of One so that he can gain control over Area 11 and fulfil Euphy's dream. Seeing as this is the reason he wanted to get promoted to the Knight of Rounds, I'd say it's a rather important detail. As it is, the page makes it look like he just sold Lelouch to the Emperor because he wanted the rank for the lulz of it. 14 August 2008. 09:51 PST :Well, Mr. 132.216.11.176, I personally thought the Knight of One thing was just a ruse for the Nunnally = governor omgwhat thing. But then again, Fagzaku Kururugi probably does want to be Knight of One for control of Craphole 11. =/ sploodgeyaay! 05:27, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I think we can discuss this better without having to use derogatory words. Indeed Suzaku did mention that, so I guess it should be included. Lets be a little unbiased in terms of our content. Anubis zero 05:36, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 'While Suzaku possesses no outwardly superhuman powers' Spinzaku much? xD 19:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) this page has not one mention of spinzaku, or RESULTS. Just somethin' random I don't understand. Feel free to delete this if I'm posting it in the wrong place, but... I just gotta know this. After Lelouch wipes his parents from existence, Suzaku remembers that Lelouch was the one who murdered Euphemia, and thinks about killing him then and there. The only thing that Lelouch says in response is "What of it?" It's revealed that Suzaku didn't kill Lelouch and Lelouch became 99th Emperor of Britannia one month later. Why didn't Suzaku take the chance and kill Lelouch? Was he reminded of the talk they had at the Kururugi shrine? Or what? Hoppeduponchaos 01:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, after hearing Lelouch talking to his parents about his reasons for what he did he realised that he still wants to achieve the better world that Euphy, Nunally and Lelouch all wanted. However, from this moment on he wanted to achieve it by all means neccessary, even if it means that he will have to lie to a lot of people, kill Lelouch and also play the role of Zero, the one he despised so much. But of course we don't hear what they talk about so that the Zero Requiem may come as a suprprise for all of us. Because that's when they planned it. --RazielZero 22:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :True. That's probably what threw me off was the one month time shift... whatever. Thanks for clearing that up for me =D --Hoppeduponchaos Profile Picture Since certain people keep on changing the profile picture of this page. Why don't we vote on which picture we should use, since that would avoid confusion. If you wish to vote post the url of the picture you want, and then after 2 weeks we will calculate the votes and see the majority. Lelouch Di Britannia 11:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Suzaku and Euphemia Canon Did Suzaku and Euphemia ever actually become cannon? Euphie order him to love her and he accepted. So doe sthat count as being cannon?KJZ (talk) 18:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it is canon. 05:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC)